Vices and Addictions
by bluej4y
Summary: AU. Shikamaru finds himself in a constant battlefield after the death of his best friend. Now it's up to him to survive an ordeal that is much worse than for what he has bargained for. Rated M for violence and death (short and quick paced, ye)
1. Every dog has his day

**I don't own Naruto, cuz if I did then Lee springtime of youth would be canonical**

In a dark musty room in 'the underground' stood a circular cage. Many scar/blemish faced people of ill repute surrounded that cage ogling inside to see if there hefty gamble was successful or not, and cheered when buckets of blood painted the floor in a crimson red. The moderate sized room, which had only one entrance/exit, was deathly intoxicating with its lack of ventilation. The room was flooded with wide eyed gamblers holding up colored pieces of paper, yelling at each other over which dog would end it's pitiful career today.

From word of mouth, Shiba was the serious underdog here.

Sweat from shrewd gamblers, blood from the ongoing battle, fur that was stripped off, rusted metal from the cage, and pounding pavement invaded the senses as soon as he walked around the dimly lit room. Ironically, he would welcome the smell of wet dog to this.

In truth, the room was pretty big despite its location. The circular cage stood in the middle of the room with benches surrounding it, but it was easily ignored as the patrons would enclose themselves practically hugging the cage. Then there was a stand operated by five people that handled the betting. Aside from the pipes adorning the walls, it had plenty of space to walk around in, albeit without much light.

"Are you going to bet on me?" came a cocky voice from a sea of yells. Later emerged a lean man with red fang-like stripes on both sides of his cheeks, thin irises, and a toothy grin.

Kiba was a good guy.

He was one of the six members that helped Naruto with a certain 'clean up' job back in the good old days.

However, one of these aforementioned members was found brutally murdered in his apartment square. That one was named Choji.

Incidentally, it was Kiba who was handling the case, being that he was on the police force. The second in command of the canine division unit (CDU). He would never have gotten a job like that if it wasn't for his older sister taking him under her wing...or paw, so to speak. But Kiba was still up to his old antics, and making or losing a little spending money on the side in places like these.

"Are you crazy," Shikamaru said with a lackadaisical interest, "Why would I do something so troublesome."

Kiba grinned, "Then you must have been in the neighborhood, and just wanted to say 'hi'!"

Shikamaru could barely hear him even with his yelling, and wasn't exactly sure how he was heard, "I would have...if times were simpler. I'm here to talk about Choji."

Kiba's toothy grin turned into a solemn frown. He lifted his arm to scratch the the back of his head fully exposing his black jacket and sweats that he wore facing the dim light, his navy blue uniform a little exposed in his collar area.

"Sure," he said quieter having his voice blend with the background yells, and displaying a more serious tone of voice, "Let me finish my match, and we'll talk. Wish me luck!"

He walked off to one side of the cage where a giant white dog, separated by an enclosed cage, was being examined by red faced men exclaiming why they should bet on this dog. Kiba entered with Akamaru, and the people in charge closed the gate immediately, while they did the same for his opponent.

Kiba's opponent didn't look to smug or to scared for a newcomer. As a matter of fact, he didn't look to much of anything with that mask covering most of his face. And the fact that he had a giant bulldog by his side didn't waver any doubt.

As Shikamaru found a comfortable place to sit, he noticed a guy with a thick dark coat looking intently at the match. His face was also covered but black and green plagued his eyes. Shikamaru figured it must have been contacts.

What happened next was a blur.

As soon as the bell rang Kiba yelled, "Go, Akamaru!"

The other opened up a popular smut book, and simply said, "Play nice, Buru."

A few seconds later yelling was heard outside the door, and policemen came charging in on the only method of escape throwing smoke grenades, tear gas, and flashbangs around the arena. Everyone went into a frenzy: Kiba, and the masked man went to stop their dogs from fighting, the guy sitting next to Shikamaru went directly to where people placed their bets, and gunshots were heard causing a bigger commotion than there was before.

Shikamaru quickly went to a kneeling position and cupped his fingertips, for a few seconds. After being knocked down he immediately got up, to avoid being trampled on, and headed for the cage. One man was desperately trying to unlock the door as the abyss of noise and blood stained the crowd, and they tried to clean themselves with tears, or more blood.

"Hurry up Genma! *cough* One of them is bleeding to death!" yelled a guy with a beanie, and three tufts of hair covered his face separating where the eyes showed. Coughing from being exposed to tear gas.

"Fine Hayate," Genma said taking out the senbon that was in his mouth to pick the cage. As soon as it opened, a bloody red Kiba and Akamaru ran out bumping into people as they sprinted towards Shikamaru ignoring the blatant chaos.

"Well?" said an exasperated Kiba looking at Shikamaru pleading.

"You and Akamaru are going to ram against the opposite wall over there."

"Like old times," smirked Kiba, as he followed orders without asking why. When the wall crumbled, and broke in it's second tackle, Kiba instead asked, "How?"

It was Shikamaru's turn to smirk, "I was wondering why this place smelled so bad, and then I noticed the cracks on the left side of the wall after seeing a man in a dark trench coat run towards that direction. I figured with the door securely closed to avoid outsiders there had to be another source of ventilation or we'd suffocate. It's just too bad we're right next to a sewer system..."

Kiba and Akamaru bolted out the hole which made sense, they were policemen, and if they were caught in 'the underground' then there'd be hell to pay.

As soon as the hole on the wall was made, the people that weren't detained, passed out, or dead ran pushing Shikamaru with them. But not without a glimpse at two dead bodies, and two humans detained behind a cage. When Shikamaru made it to the others side of the hole, he was confronted by a strong stench far worse than that of the dark arena. Keeping a level head Shikamaru decided to run, the sooner he was in the clear, the sooner he can hurl in peace.

He was nearing an exit, when suddenly he heard many footsteps splashing behind him. Faster. Closer. It was getting hard to breath, feces invaded his lungs, and it didn't help as he heard, "Freeze or I'll shoot."

He didn't stop running, he was so close. He heard a few gun shots, but he didn't hear the bullet ricochet, and he wasn't hit either. Maybe it did hit him, and he'll feel it as soon as the adrenaline wears off. A second later he felt a large thump in the back of his head, and fell face first in the gunky water. Then, he felt bodies trip over him in rapid succession. He strained as he lifted his head to see who thumped him only to reveal a large black trench coat, carrying a bag, jumping on the ladder to freedom.

Troublesome, was the last thing he thought of before he was overshadowed by darkness.

 **Hello, thanks for reading this far into my first fanfiction. I'm not really confident in my writing ability and enjoy reading fanfiction rather than writing it, having said...typed that I won't leave this story incomplete, I'd rather have a messed up story than an incomplete one...so you have that to look forward too. Also, if you can give me any critiques, it would be really appreciated. Thanks m9**


	2. Konoha's finest

**I don't own Naruto, but if I did then Lee's springtime of youth would be canon**

"So you're not going to talk?" The bulky shadow figure said behind a large table.

"There's nothing to say, I barely looked at him," Shikamaru said, growing tired of the incessant conversation.

He couldn't help sounding disengaged. He barely woke up in handcuffs, and in an uncomfortable position on the hard floor. Shikamaru was slowly placing his head on the table, feeling the wooden oak press into his forehead, when the figure abruptly turned on the light. It showed a couple of scars that he had in his face, a police cap, and instead of a police uniform, however, he wore a black trench coat.

The man simpered, "There's ways of making you talk. Izumo, Kotetsu, take him to...'The Room'."

Suddenly he was being dragged by two uniformed subordinates to a bright room filled with five other other people. As soon as he entered, they threw him on the ground and left.

The room was moderate sized and seemed to fit six people, including Shikamaru, in grunge attire. In the corner of the room, however, displayed a wooden door with a single blood stain etched on the side.

Shikamaru recognized two prisoners right away: Genma, and Hayate. Three others were there, but seemed ready for the inevitable. Hayate was passed out as Genma talked to someone with black tinted circular glasses.

"...And from my three cellmates, not one survived Ibiki's torture. We might as well get comfortable. This is the end."

"Damnit," spewed Genma, "I never even heard of the name Kakazu in my life. Why are you here?"

"The same situation, only my guy is named Pein," he said fixing his glasses.

In the opposite corner a man with white hair and sharp teeth started laughing to himself, "I can't believe you guys never heard of the Akatsuki."

"The Akatsuki?" another prisoner with orange frames and black tinted glasses said.

"Yeah, that's why we're all here," he said with a sardonic smirk, "Because we were lucky enough to have been blessed with there presence."

"Fuck," cried Genma leaning back, relaxing his handcuffed arms, and spreading his legs out.

The white haired guy looked at Shikamaru, "Hey new guy, what's your name?"

Shikamaru turned his body so that his laid down body would face them and lazily opened his eyes. He knew it was too much to expect them to believe he was unconscious, "Shikamaru."

"He is alive, I'm Suigetsu, the bird brain next to me is Aoba. We're here because of a guy named Kisame."

"And Hidan," Aoba added silently.

"So, what did that sadist ring you for?"

"I don't know...honestly I was half asleep through the whole thing," Shikamaru said with a yawn closing his eyes.

Suigetsu looked surprised, "Wow. Considering that you're going to be brutally tortured, you're pretty...calm."

"If I die, I die. There's no need to make a big fuss if there's nothing I can do about it. But I'm not going to die from exhaustion, so…," Shikamaru said cupping his hands so his fingertips touched.

Genma seemed to have tried to sleep but kept a scowl on his face, and Aoba was shaking his leg with his chains clinking being the only source of noise.

A few second later the door flew open and Ibiki threw a body in, and grabbed Shikamaru by the back of his stained green shirt.

"You're being moved." Ibiki said casually, closing the door behind him.

What was going on? Nothing made sense!

"Thanks Ibiki," Kiba said grabbing onto Shikamaru's handcuffs.

Ibiki grunted, and walked back into the room with a few more people.

The interrogation is about to begin.


	3. Byakugone

Kiba and Shikamaru were in front of an apartment door and knocked. Five minutes have passed, and Shikamaru couldn't help feel a little irritable. There was rustling inside, and a loud thud, then thumping footsteps until the door opened a few centimeters only to be stopped by a chain. A grey pupil looked at both of them, and immediately closed. "Neji! Open up!" exclaimed Kiba. "It would be beneficial for us all if you leave immediately!" replied a muffled Neji behind a door. "C'mon, Neji...was it the tattoos?" "I must ask you once more to be gone, or I won't be held responsible for my actions!" "Neji are you threatening a cop?" Kiba joked. After no response he said, "We're breaking down the door in three, two, ..." A sudden click was heard, as the hallway was flooded with silence. Kiba shrugged opening the door for Akamaru to enter first. Neji lived in a pigsty, and the place he lived in was a small studio apartment. When they entered the living room/bedroom, Neji offered them to sit on his bed/couch. He entered the kitchen to make tea, and offered his guest as he used his foot to sweep junk to the side to make his place more presentable. Kiba and Shikamaru sat on the couch/bed, and Neji sat criss-crossed on his coffee table fixing the sweatband on his forehead. Despite the mess, it had a pleasant aroma. The walls were blank and a single television on top of a dresser served as his only decoration. Neji wore a light brown robe with a black headband which matched his hair. "So, to what do I owe this displeasure?" "Shikamaru, and I, believe that there's someone out there killing members of Operation: Retrieve Sasuke. Choji was found dead in his apartment two days ago." "What makes you believe such a notion? Choji was not a saint as far as I am concerned. He was there when Dosu's gang was causing a disturbance. He can have other enemies as far as I'm concerned." Shikamaru took a sip from his tea, "Choji is not like that. I was with him from the beginning, and he didn't have any enemies. But I do think Dosu and the Akatsuki are connected somehow." "Oh?" said Kiba. "I think there's a money thing going on between them since the only Akatsuki I met seemed to need it." "Akatsuki?" replied Neji. "I'll explain on the way, we got to hurry and get Lee next." Akamaru immediately got up and started barking. "Calm down, Akamaru. Okay, who has drugs." Kiba said calming Akamaru. Akamaru got back up and started barking again, then the door opened being stopped at the chain. "Holy crap," Kiba said pulling out his gun, "Freeze or...!" The door was immediately knocked down, hanging on the chain, as two loosely masked figures came knocking over Shikamaru, and rushed over to Neji and Kiba with tantos. The one who attacked Kiba was shot, but landed on Kiba stabbing him in the process. The other with the round glasses stabbed Neji, both losing their balance over the coffee table, and Neji let out a deafening roar, as Akamaru ripped the masked man off throwing him against the wall. Neji immediately stood putting pressure in his left eye as he continued beating the man until Shikamaru pulled him off. Kiba was leaning against Akamaru, clutching on to his stomach. "They came here to kill Neji off, expecting he would be alone they only sent two people. After they heard barking they aligned themselves to attack two targets. So they split up hoping to surprise you. But with the chain lock, and the surprise of more people, there formation must have been off. If I had to guess who was next, it be you," Shikamaru said finishing his tea. "Call this in and take Neji to the hospital...you should probably check that wound out while you're there. I'm going to lay low for a little while, and you should hide Kiba. I think they're coming after you next. They seem to be attacking us in the order that we attacked. Plus, until they find out Neji is alive, he should be safe, so after the hospital, Neji, you should go find Lee. "That makes sense," Neji grunted in pain, "He would be more than willing to listen to me anyways." "Alright," said Kiba pulling out his walkie talkie with the free hand, "What are you gonna do to stay safe." Shikamaru smirked, "As far as I'm concerned, there is a certain group of siblings that needs a heads up also." _Random tidbit: the attackers were Kabuto's teammates in the chunin exam_


	4. No means no Sabaku

Shikamaru was back in his apartment. Those two day's felt like an hour in comparison. He took off his ripped clothes and threw them in the trash, taking a quick shower and putting on black pyjama pants and a grey tank top. He returned to his trash can, took out his phone and wallet, and put it on the dresser with his keys. He slowly went to his bed, but felt more restless than ever. So he went to his stash under his bed but found it empty. He sighed. "C'mon troublesome women, I had a long day." Coming out of the closet Temari was wearing his green sweater with the sleeves cut off, and a gray skirt. The bathroom light contrasted with the dark bedroom giving her a daunting stature that looked beautiful and evil with her confident smirk. She looked at him, "When will you learn that killing your brain cells and premature aging will screw you in the long run." "It's just weed..." "Well whatever it was, it was good shit. Do you know how much I sold that little bag for?" she said with a smirk. "Damnit," he said lying back in bed, "And that was my favorite sweater." "You took too long getting here, I got bored. Plus, it looks cooler like this." Temari said getting on his bed. "At least take off your shoes." "Make me." One hours later Shikamaru was huffing as cold beads of sweat pricked all over his skin. He closed his eyes as he was finally feeling tired. He was slowly drifting off to sleep until he felt a nudge on his bare chest. Ignoring it, he felt himself drifting into the blackness, until a shoe kicked him in the gut. "Damnit woman, aren't you tired?" "Look at the t.v.!" she snarled with a blanket covering her exposed parts. Shikamaru looked at the screen with a bored expression, but after a few seconds he was mortified. A sudden churn in his stomach was clearly evident as he continued looking with a sense of dread. He was having a hard time breathing as his throat was being clogged by an unsaid exasperation. His thin eyebrows were fighting to stay on his forehead. His left eye glossed avidly. Every muscle in his body ached and fell limp against the bed rest. He couldn't believe what was happening. The lady with pink hair on the screened continued, "-indefinitely. Special forces from other counties have joined the fight, and...this has been officially declared, by Governor Tsunade, as an act of terrorism. For those of you just tuning in, the KGPD (Konohagakure police department) has been under attacked by at least ten conspicuous people, who have been confirmed to be members of a terrorist organization known as the Akatsuki. Each infiltrator was covered in piercings, dyed orange hair, and..." An explosion in the smoke filled building interrupted the report. Fire was slowly spreading on one corner as fire fighters and helicopters surrounded the acres of land. Soon the camera showed military personnel pushing the camera crew back. A second later the screen went blank and an anchorman was on screen, "Thank you Sakura, we'll be back on the story in a few more minutes, stay tuned. For those of you in the downtown area..." Temari laid wide eyed and speechless. Her breathing has become erratic and incoherent babble spewed from her lips until she looked at Shikamaru and traced her fingers on the tattoo on his chest as she said, "Hey, d'you have any more weed?" Shikamaru stayed quiet until he was able to regain his bearings. "You have to leave," he said making eye contact. "Oi lazy, I was kidding. I was just trying to alleviate some tension." "No," Shikamaru said rubbing his temples, "There after me next...and maybe you and your brothers. "What the...? But...?" she said, then pursed her lips in thought. It was few minutes when she finally said, "Is this aftermath of Operation: Retrieve Sasuke?" "Yeah," he said rubbing one of his eyes, "Go tell your brothers, and..." "You're coming with me then." "No...Temari, didn't you see what they just did? And...I'm...I..."Shikamaru said, feeling dazed "Sorry lazy, but you were coming with me from the start whether you wanted to or not." "Trou...ble...so..." 


	5. Artis an emotion

"I'm still pissed off."

"Why? Because I drugged you, had you changed, and forced you into my brothers showcase in an art gallery?"

"No, because you're still wearing those shoes."

When Shikamaru came to, he was wearing a tux, and was inside a limo with Kankuro and Gaara. After explaining the situation, Shikamaru advised the brothers that he should go into hiding. But to Shikamaru's chagrin, they decided to discuss it in full after the exhibition. After meeting with Temari in the abstract section, he was not afraid to voice his displeasure about being drugged then forced into the public. To which Temari replied, "Stop being such a crybaby about it."

After regurgitating bile, and cleaning up in the bathroom, Shikamaru was walking arm and arm with Temari who wore a black slit dress with a red obi, purple gloves, and barely visible...worn out sneakers.

"Why is your brother wearing purple make-up in an exhibition? I mean...I understand while he's working on sculptures, but...out here?" Shikamaru said, chewing on some gum.

"I tried talking him out of it too, but he wouldn't let up. Are you worried about Kiba?"

Shikamaru saw an abstract that reminded him of a cloud with its white swirls. It wasn't titled, but it did have a 'sold' plaque underneath it.

"Nah, as far as I'm concerned, he was suppose to head to the hospital before the attack."

"That's good. What about Lee and Naruto?"

They entered the surrealism section, "Neji will help Kiba find Lee once they're out of the hospital."

"Neji is alive? Does that mean..."

"No, he was the first to die." Shikamaru said, interrupting her, "Are you sure this is a good idea, being with me? I've thought about it, and I can't foresee coming out of this without something drastic happening."

They entered the sculptures section. In it, they saw Kankuro talking to some potential customers.

"Quit worrying you pessimist we are hours away from downtown, and these guys are nothing if the failed two assassination attempts in a row."

"I'm surprised by the public's turnout," Shikamaru said changing the subject.

"And miss out on free wine? C'mon let's pretend we're praising Kankuro's work."

They stood in front of Karasu, which was labeled 'crow'. It was a kinetic statue. The arms respond to the vibrations on the floor by twitching, and the eyes moved, giving the illusion that the three eyes were following you. The body was made with ivory and wood, the eyes were made from marble, and the ragged shirt was made from silk. Shikamaru had seen this piece take serious abuse while it was being made, but its deceitful appearance would have you believe that it has never been scraped before. Shikamaru would have considered buying it if he didn't know that the statue donned Kankuro's cut hair.

"Oh look Boji-kun, doesn't this statue look...raw?"

"Raw would be an understatement," intruded a mysterious stranger wearing a black tux similar to Shikamaru, except donned a red tie, and carried an extra blazer over his shoulder giving him a bigger stature, "A piece like this carries the potential of being called 'art'.

"What?" intruded another stranger who wore a long sleeved light green button up shirt, and had his hair covering his left eye, "Nothing in here can be considered 'art', it's all boring pieces of slab, un."

"That's because your motion of art is childish and ridiculous. Art is suppose to be something that can last the test of time. Something that will be forever cherished by those of different mindsets. Art is the reflection of a soul so broken that it leaves generations of people in awe."

"Sasori no dana, you sound prudish. Don't you know that real art is a sensational explosion, an expression of your soul? A fleeting moment that will be cherished most in it's prime before it disappears and embedded in your heart, un? I mean if it can be replicated and sold, then it's generic and loses its value. You girl," the blonde points at Temari, "What is art?"

At this, the whole room's eyes were on the four of them. Shikamaru thought it ironic that a minute ago Temari wanted the attention.

"Why are you two over-exerting yourself like this?" asked a pale man with black hair. Sasori, and the blond turned to face him confused, and he gave out a smile, "Are you both overcompensating for something?"

"Wha-?" The blond stumbled.

The pale man looked at Karasu, "I can appreciate models like this, but I prefer paintings. I especially like watching monotonous painting, and envisioning it come to life."

Kankuro finally came after putting a 'sold' plaque on his salamander sculpture. "What's going on?"

"You, un!" he pointed at Kankuro, "What is art?"

The sporadic arguing felt weird to Shikamaru. Why were those two barely arguing now about their philosophy of art in an art gallery? He and Temari had to pass different sections to reach the models, a duo like these guys would have been arguing at the door, it wasn't as if they came separately since the Sasori guy was holding his blazer for him, and this was a tuxedo event, so they had to have been together at one point. And why did the rambunctious blond show up arguing for explosions? Did he really expect to see that here of all places? His brain had finally made the correlation. Shikamaru's eyes shot open as he finally understood why Sasori had the blonde's blazer,

"Temari," he whispered, "Get your brothers and leave."

She looked at him confused, but didn't argue. She scanned the room for Gaara while grabbing Kankuro's arm like a trophy wife.

"You," Shikamaru asked the pale man, "Why couldn't art be explosive, or eternal?"

"Because really those two wouldn't know art if it bit them in the ass." He said with a mocking smile.

"Sai calm down," whispered Kankuro trying to alleviate the situation.

"What!" yelled the blond.

"Here Deidara," Sasori said handing Deidara his blazer.

Temari spotted Gaara and pulled Kankuro during the confusion. Sasori saw and immediately followed while Deidara verbally fought with Sai. Shikamaru started backing up to expel attention from the Sabaku siblings and ended up backing into a huge window that overlooked the city. It was night. Shikamaru contemplated how long he was unconscious until...

"Art is an explosion!" Deidara opened his blazer revealing C4 explosives. Everyone gasped as he pulled out a button, "Katsu!"

People didn't have time to react as a huge explosion engulfed the entire floor. Shikamaru barely opened the window and jumped out as fire nicked his shoes. There was a large thud as he landed on a car.

He knew that he swallowed his gum, he knew he had several broken/fractured bones, he knew that the debris that landed on his leg hurt like hell, but what he didn't know was if Temari and her brothers were okay.

She understood immediately that something was wrong when he called her by her name. It was an unspoken rule that something of great significance is about to happen. And when she left with Kankuro in tow, he knew that they got away safely, and finally understood what the Akatsuki were capable of.

Shikamaru had to cover his face as dust, ash, and debris engulfed his body. He was as white as a ghost and coughed his lungs out when he realised that the building was three stories, and that he jumped off the second. He got off the car from pure adrenaline, and started limping. It wasn't because his leg was hurting, he just found it unresponsive.

He couldn't see five feet in front of him, the dust was that thick. It was getting hard to breath, and thanked every entity that he heard sirens, amongst the yells, alarms, cracking fire, and never-ending debris. Feeling completely numb from the waist down, he finally collapsed, gasping, sweating, and a headache was starting to surface.

"Gaara!" he heard someone yell from a far distance, but couldn't tell if it was male or female. He couldn't help but feel that he was the cause of so many deaths right now. It wouldn't be the first.

He couldn't save them all, so he saved only those that were important to him. Was he a bad person?

He listened as the sirens got louder as its loud pitch sound softly lulled him to sleep. He couldn't find it in himself to worry anymore, he just hoped that no one was seriously hurt or killed, and calmly told himself that with all things considered, it could still be way worse. That it was okay to relax. He felt completely numb as he blacked out.


	6. Fuinjutsu is a fun jutsu

"It would appear as if my sister has grown fond of you," a stoic Gaara said soaking a towel behind Shikamaru's bathroom stall.

Shikamaru barely heard him as he was spewing whatever he was drugged with this time in the white porcelain bowl. As he was gasping for air, Shikamaru replied, "Yeah? I'd hate...to think...what...she'd do to me...if she hated me."

Gaara opened the stall giving Shikamaru the wet towel, "I admit, she doesn't always know how to show it, but she does...really..."

"I know," Shikamaru said getting up, and walking towards the sink wiping himself, "I've grown a 'fond' for her to."

The exaggeration on the word was not lost on Gaara, as he stiffened a smile, "The reason she brought you here was probably because she felt the need to protect you."

Shikamaru began rinsing his mouth as he waited for Gaara to finally say what he had in mind.

Sensing the situation, Gaara continued, "I'm bringing this up, because I care about her, and if you did anything to make her mad, even if it was her fault, it would be my obligation to make sure you regret it."

Shikamaru looked at himself in the mirror as he said, "Knowing her, there probably won't be much of me left to regret."

Gaara finally allowed himself to smile, "You know...I've grown 'fond' of you too."

Shikamaru looked back at the eyes of the ex-veteran who wore a tuxedo without a tie also. Shikamaru looked at Gaara's tattoo remembering a passed out Gaara who was proclaiming love, "I do too...hey do you have any gum?"

"No," A distorted voice said.

"Wha..." Shikamaru tried to say, broken from his reverie, but recognised that morphine was in his bloodstream. Shikamaru was doped up. Which was good, because he'd know that getting hit by a train would have been a more preferable alternative. He knew it was a miracle that he even survived the fall.

He opened his eyes and saw Naruto. Shikamaru let out a smile before falling unconscious again.

He awoke again because of a sharp pain in his side. The drug was definitely wearing off. The bright moonlight engulfed the room. There were tubes and needles but nothing else. How long was he out? He pulled out the tape and needles, and ignored the sounds the machines made when he took his first step, he immediately fell. He picked himself up on a rolling chair finding less room than he expected with four more beds and gurneys surrounding the area. He looked at his hospital gown, and then noticed some flowers by the window.

It was a stupid plan from the start. First, he rolled around on his stomach, searching for a wheelchair. Then, he put on clothes, from a different size that were cut up, in a trash can, struggling only using his arms. Luckily for him, he didn't search far for both in the next room over. Next, he grabbed the biggest bouquet of flowers and put it on his lap to cover his cut up attire. If he moved his legs then it would have easily shown the rips.

While rolling down the hall he called out, "Hold the elevator."

He was a little curious as to why there were a lot of patients, but no active staff member.

"Thanks, going down."

A purple finger nail clicked the ground floor. And both waited there in silence. Shikamaru brushed his hand through his hair realising the band was gone. Then clenched his teeth as his side was hurting again.

"How long have you been in a wheelchair?"

"Since I was a kid," Shikamaru lied, "Visiting a friend?"

"No, family," replied the stranger just as coolly crossing his arms, "Why are you leaving with a bouquet?"

"I bought these for my girlfriend who was just admitted, but I was not allowed to enter her room," Shikamaru said pathetically thinking about where Temari could be, "Why are you leaving so late?"

"I came late, so now I'm leaving late," the stranger glared, "Was your hair always down?"

The elevator door opened, but Shikamaru didn't break eye contact as he answered innocently, "Always."

The strangers glare faltered, and Shikamaru looked away to leave the melancholy elevator.

There were cops stationed around people on the main floor who where being currently treated. It was a lot livelier here than the fourth floor he was in where only the wheelchair squeak was heard. The nurses were frantic, a few people started yelling, and a few were slowly crying themselves to sleep. Shikamaru could only imagine how it was during the day.

"You like k-pop?"

Shikamaru looked at his shirt.

"My brother does too."

Shikamaru left the elevator only to be greeted, "Hey Shikamaru!"

It was Suigetsu with an arm cast. And that act Shikamaru displayed to an obvious terrorist was now in shambles.

"Funny meeting you again, I thought you'd book it after escaping 'the room', but look who's talking. What brings you by in that?" Suigetsu points at the wheelchair.

Shikamaru looked at the mysterious stranger and his arm was injecting Shikamaru with a syringe through the back of the wheelchair cushion. Instantly, Shikamaru saw colors. Everything...was...amazing...

Then five seconds later he was gagged with a cloth and tied to the back of a moving van. The van was moving erratically, and felt a ragged flower by his foot. Then suddenly the van crashed into something, and Shikamaru was propelled to the back hitting the doors. He just hoped that whoever was driving, wasn't a blind fool who crashed into a tree.

"Ahhh," Shikamaru yelled, "My side...my legs...wait..."

Shikamaru looked at his legs and bent one slowly. He was relieved.

The rear doors opened, and a grinning face with canine teeth welcomed Shikamaru, "Kept you waiting?"

Shikamaru smiled, "Take...me back...to the hospital..."


	7. Dynamic MarkingEntry

Shikamaru was looking out the passenger window, as he tried to put it all into perspective. "So...you went directly after Naruto..."

"I was wearing a bulletproof vest."

"...you left Neji alone in the hospital..."

"In a different hospital!"

"...and, tampered with police files during the terrorist assault in the police station..."

"Look!" Kiba snarled, "I might be going to jail for a real long time, and I don't need this crap! I have this mess over my involvement in those various dog fights, someone is dead because of me, and I don't need your shit about how a group of terrorist are trying to kill me, okay!? They...they already killed my...my..."

Shikamaru kept looking out the window, until he saw a sign that said, 'Welcome to Ritoru Rokku'. A small city two hours away from Downtown Konoha.

Kiba took a deep breath and said, "Look, I'm...sorry. You're helping, and I'm just..."

Shikamaru finally looked at him, "Forget about it, you're not in a good spot right now."

"But that's the thing, Shikamaru, I've never been in a good spot. I've always fought with my mom until I ran away, my dad left after finding a new broad, the only reason I have a job is because my...sister pitied me, Akamaru..., and the only girl I actually like doesn't..." Kiba stopped the car in the middle of the street and rested his head on the steering wheel.

Shikamaru continued staring at him even as a few cars honked at them since they were being an obstruction. They were never exactly close, but he knew Kiba since middle school. Kiba was one of the few people that never made fun of Choji's weight, and would genuinely hang out with Naruto. Sometimes the four of them would ditch class, and just joke around, spouting nonsense wasting their youth for a few good laughs.

Kiba was a good guy.

After a moment Kiba began to chortle, "Little rock...Rock Lee lives in little rock..."

After a moment they both started chuckling. It wasn't funny, but they couldn't help but laugh.

After a while, Kiba began driving again at the vacant little town. There wasn't a major store, or brand name advertisements. There was nothing of significance until they stopped at a run down motel. "He...should be here...according to Naruto at least..."

They both got out, and people immediately wondered what a big time Konohagakure cop, was doing in there small village in fire country. Kiba and Shikamaru walked to room number 3 until they heard a crash from inside.

Kiba immediately pulled out a gun expecting the worst. When suddenly they heard a slurred, "Eh'm shorrrry Guy sensha!"

"Lee, that hurt me as much as it hurt you. Now I'm going to the gym, if this place isn't cleaned by the time I return then it'll be ten youthful beatings."

"Yesh, Ga senshei!"

As footsteps neared, Shikamaru pulled Kiba to room number 4, and knocked. A bowled cut man with thick eye brows exited the room next door, and left. Both men stared at the Guy's green tracksuit. While number 4 opened the door to show a ragged Aoba.

"Holy crap!" Aoba said, as he slammed the door after spotting Kiba.

"Hey!" Kiba said, banging on the door, "You get Lee, I'll get this guy, hurry!"

Shikamaru opened the loose door to see a passed out Lee. As he grabbed him, he saw Kiba running after Aoba. Shikamaru gently placed Lee in the back seat of the cop car. Lee wore the same exact tracksuit, except Lee had a brown scarf. As Shikamaru opened the passenger seat, he saw Aoba and Kiba running back to the car only to be chased by two motorcycles a block away. Kiba entered the car, but Aoba was immediately shot in the head, leaving his orange framed glasses flying off his face as he fell like a sack of potatoes. There was no dramatic fall, just a body being pulled down by gravity rather forcefully.

After starting the car, Kiba yelled, "Hang on!"

After a few gunshots and driving for a short while Shikamaru looked at the rear view mirror, and saw the motorcycles catching up "Where are we going?!"

"We're picking up Neji, he should be at the estates," Kiba yelled, as a side mirror was shot off.

"Agh...Should be?"

"He should be coming out of the different hospital today!" Kiba said stepping on the brakes forcefully.

A motorbike that was directly behind the police car crashed sending the biker flying, and rolling on the road. The biker was fumbling on the ground, as the other passed the cop car to swerve behind his partner.

They both donned black leather attire, but one had a green helmet, and the one on the ground had an orange helmet.

The orange one got in the bike, and was heading straight for the bridge. Kiba immediately followed in hot pursuit.

Shikamaru looked back behind the bulletproof glass, and saw Lee lying in the footrest covered in vomit. Shikamaru then grimaced about forgetting to put on his seatbelt. However, when Shikamaru looked at Lee's loose bandage wrap, he saw scars and bruises from his knuckles to his elbows.

Just then Kiba turned on his siren when he saw a few Little Rock police cars.

"This is deputy car 114, calling patrol car 578 what seems to be the problem?"

Kiba picked up his talking device, "This is car 578, in hot pursuit with a Gorogoro type lll motorcycle, suspects are wanted for murder. Considered hostile, be advised."

"They haven't fired one shot from their gun since they got on one bike," observed Shikamaru.

The pursuit was now on a crowded bridge.

Radio chatter mentioned sealing off the bridge, and a few helicopters surrounded the bridge. Kiba stepped on the reverse but found his car blocked in.

"Fuck!" Kiba cursed, blocked in.

Suddenly the bridge was getting livelier. Kiba saw people getting out of there car and running past them. Shikamaru immediately got out, and opened Lee's door. The stench was horrible, as he threw Lee over his shoulder.

Suddenly a huge explosion was heard, then another one.

The bridge vibrated vehemently as it slowly angled down, while many people continued to run. Shikamaru and Kiba began running, as they heard more explosions, and felt the platform becoming steeper.

He looked to his left and saw many cars slowly rolling down, and some cars had people still inside crying and yelling. He saw a few people tripping and getting struck by a rolling car. He looked to his right and saw a few strollers rolling back, and a few kids not moving as they cried. He saw a few elderly people not being able to continue, and falling. Some people where even knocked down for running to slow, and would roll down bringing down a few people with them.

Kiba ran towards the bridges walkway grabbed onto two kids, and one jumped on his back as they ran. The bridge was already at a 60° angle. When Shikamaru felt himself get tired. He was breathing erratic, sweating profusely, but kept on going.

Suddenly, he felt someone jab him in his stomach, and Shikamaru fell unceremoniously with an unconscious Lee. He felt himself slipping back, and a few people tripped and stomped on him. Shikamaru immediately felt a sick sense of deja vu. In a last ditch effort of desperation, Shikamaru brought Lee up bridal style and ran.

It seemed to good to be true, but he was finally in the mainland.

Everything hurt as he dropped Lee, and he dropped to his knees remembering that the doctor said to take it easy. A few people were still crying and yelling. Cameras and flashes engulfed the sunlight. He looked around for Kiba but couldn't find him.

Shikamaru looked at the floor, and saw moist droplets spontaneously arise.


	8. Story Time: Make Out Tactics

After promising an interview, a news chopper transported Shikamaru, Lee, and a few others to their news station in west Konoha. They landed at the station that was ten minutes away on foot from the Hyuga estates. The studio was preparing the black room and sound as Shikamaru looked at Lee. Just then a pink haired lady walked up to him.

"Hi, you must be Shikamaru-san. I'm Sakura Haruno, I'll be conducting your interview," she sniffed and made an apologetic face, "Do...you smell that?"

Shikamaru looked at Lee, "He passed out on his bile."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," she said, looking at him then walking away and coming back with some smelling salts. She put it under his nose, and Lee immediately woke up.

"Ahhh...eh?" Lee yelped, he gripped his head and looked towards Shikamaru, "Shikamaru? Is that you? ...The smell I mean..."

"See, all better," Sakura smiled, causing Lee to blush.

"Lee, go to the bathroom and clean up, I'll be back in half an hour to explain everything," Shikamaru said, heading to the room with Sakura.

After an excruciatingly long made up story about his involvement in the bridge, they began walking to the estates.

"I see! So that's why my rival Neji didn't show up! But...That doesn't explain one thing. Why would Neji meet us at the estates?"

Shikamaru saw Lee with his bandages put in place, his brown scarf was neatly folded in half around his neck, and his green tracksuit was a little stained. Shikamaru zipped up his black channel 7 jacket, and adjusted his ripped blue jeans, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well...after Neji became of age, he has been cut off from the inheritance. That's the whole reason why he lives in seclusion."

This was news Shikamaru hasn't heard before. Neji was cut off from his family's inheritance, and was ostracized. Then when he lost his eye, he asked Kiba to send him to a hospital near the estates. He remembered that Hinata has been publicly declared the new head of the company, and when those two assassins came for Neji, he had to pull a usually composed Neji away from going overboard, and would go as far as threatening a cop because of the tattoos that Neji got as suggested by Hinata. Neji is angry. Neji is going after Hinata!

"Lee, let's hurry!"

Lee immediately positioned himself in a piggyback stance. A small part of him thought that maybe Neji wasn't really angry, and was just going over to say hi, it must have been a while since he's seen her and with all these attacks lately...

Shikamaru got on Lee, and Lee was running faster than the cars; however, the drivers probably slowed down to stare at such a sport. Also, most of the smell of puke wasn't washed out.

Arriving at the estates in just five minutes, Lee only panting lightly followed Shikamaru through the broken gate. The high class estate was eerily empty as he heard a soft sob from a house not to far away. Seeing how the door lock was busted open, Shikamaru opened the door to find the moderate sized room in disarray. Against the wall was Naruto bleeding holding onto his wound (which seemed easier without a shirt), Hinata wearing a light blue yukata on the floor with a cracked 50" tv behind her, and Neji wearing a white bathing robe with a splash of blood on the left side pointing two guns at Hinata and Shikamaru. Neji was given an eye patch that also covered his forehead. The sun was slowly setting, washing the room from any bright colors.

"Shikamaru," Neji said with the same stoic face looking at Hinata silently sob, "What a surprise. But I'm afraid that you have caught me at an inconspicuous time. If you would wait outside for five minutes, I'm sure I can look more presentable."

"Neji..."

"Yes, Lee?"

Naruto slowly leaned over until his forehead hit the wet dark red rug.

"Neji."

"Yes, Shikamaru?"

"Do you remember Operation: Retrieve Sasuke...?"

Shikamaru took a step.

"...I've never killed a bug in my entire life, but that day...I changed…I think we all changed..."

Another step.

"...and, don't you remember how...if we couldn't find a prisoner to exchange with Sasuke...then they would have publicly killed him...inside fire country..."

As Shikamaru took another step, Neji turned his head at the Nara.

"...so the government practically kidnapped us and...expected us to comply...all because Sasuke secretly requested us in a hostage video...I'll always have an idea, but I'll never know why he called for us guys specifically..."

Shikamaru took another step, but Neji pointed both guns at him. Shikamaru was just a few feet away, "Don't do anything brash, or you will highly regret it," Neji said with disgust.

"Then we managed to piss a lot of people off in the process...but, we finally kidnapped Kabuto...and at the day of the exchange..."

Neji grimaced.

"Sasuke was brainwashed."

Lee looked away, Neji was grinding his teeth, and Naruto silently stood up having the blood on his forehead slowly drip down his cheek. The only person who saw it was Shikamaru, as Hinata continued sobbing.

"I was so proud to see how you handled yourself out there...you and Choji..."

Naruto took a step...

"...Me and the other guys?...there was no way in hell we would have survived without the intervention of a group of siblings that we pissed off..."

Another step...

"...there was gunfire everywhere...and Orochimaru was getting away..."

Another step...

"...I've never seen you pick up a gun...but you were a natural...you took out the whole left side before you succumbed to your wounds..."

Neji's eye began to gloss over, and Naruto took another step.

"...I, like a coward, ran to find cover...after trying to defend myself, someone eventually overpowered me...I thought I was dead when I heard the gunshot, but...a crazy soldier from another country had to save me..."

A tear ran down Neji's right cheek, both guns were shaking, and Naruto took another step. Shikamaru felt himself running out of things to say.

"...Kiba took down a few, but someone shot Akamaru...Lee went straight after the juggernaut...even after our scuffle with the crazy siblings..."

Last step...

"And Naruto went to kill Sasuke, but..."

Naruto tackled Neji, but not without both guns firing at the same time. Shikamaru felt his chest, and felt a single hole.

Lee immediately grabbed Shikamaru, while Naruto took both guns and aimed them at Neji, "...but I failed! Sasuke got away because I couldn't kill him!"

Hinata got up, and clung onto the bloody Naruto. Neji was lying on the floor without resistance and with an apathetic look, as clear water surrounded the front of Neji's face. Naruto knocked him out instantly.

Shikamaru saw the moon outside slowly being replaced by a figure in piercings and orange hair, followed by a man with red hair, and a woman with blue hair.

That's why the place was empty. Neji was in a bathrobe which meant he had managed to sneak in and rent a room. The gate being busted should have been a dead giveaway after seeing Neji in a bathrobe. The busted door was probably Naruto and ended up on the other side of the room with some tussle, then Neji took out a gun. But how did the Akatsuki emptied the estates without alerting Neji or Naruto? Did they run after hearing a bullet shot? There isn't any police nearby. Shikamaru decided not to think about it hoping it wasn't another mass murder. It didn't matter anyways...for all Shikamaru knew, he could have been wrong about everything. It wasn't much use thinking about trivial things when you see black spots.

Shikamaru blacked out holding on to his channel 7 jacket hoping Temari wouldn't rip this one too.


End file.
